The Return of Pandora pt. 7
(Cut to int. of Zick's camp. Landarick is there with Gatomon and the Cat in the Hat.) Ezekiel Zick: Landarick, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss screwing up teamwork with me, before we are victorious. Landarick: I assure you, sir, it won't happen again. Cat in the Hat: Gatomon, Landarick, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please? Landarick: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Gatomon. Eh, I noticed. Permit me. Gatomon: Is this an interrogation? Landarick: It's called an introduction. Gatomon: You're not yelling at me? Landarick: Not as long as you're in here. I can't. Gatomon: You're not at all like the other soldiers. Landarick: Thank you. Cat in the Hat: That's nice. All settled, then. Now, getting back to this war business. (inside Lovelace Mansion. Pandora talks to her search patrol) Pandora: It's incredible, Mockingjay Birds have struck again! They couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure they're gonna stop us? Haku: I assure you, Mother, the Mockingjay Crusaders have always foiled Selim and Duskmon's plans to protect the Multi-Universe and making sure the villains keeps their hands off the Multi-Universe. Pandora: But what about the Fellowship, the girls, the women? King Sombra: Well, because of Shadow Master and his stupid Acolytes tried to take us all down. While Kokoro and her gang race to put our ex-member to the end. Then, Shadow Master is dead and we got away. Pandora: And you let them escape? Grounder: Oooh, c'mon mom. Be reasonable. Scratch: yeah, it was his fault! Grounder: We lost our powers and new abilities. Which is why we can't get them into our dead end. Pandora: ...So you failed the first time. But I'll forgive you this once, but remember the one who won't be good to serve me might just as well be driven to perish decent. Wrath, Slender Man, and Ghostface: We'll be good, won't we? Pandora: Very well. I have an important task for you (At the lake. Laughter) Tombo: Mockingjay morons. You be sorry, when I fetch Angewomon! (More laughter) And I do not squeal like a girl! (He turns to see a straw soldier (Strong Bad and Squid Girl) riding a panda bear.) Eeeeeeek!!! Strong Bad: a deep voice Urgent news from Children of Autobots! (He holds out a scroll) What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before? Tombo: Who are you? Strong Bad: Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on. (Tombo turns, and the panda climbs up a nearby tree. In the Terra's tent] Tombo: Terra! Spawn! Urgent news from Children of Autobots! We're needed at the front! Strong Bad: Pack your bags, guys, we're moving out! (One Morning) Gang: For a long time, we've been marching off to battle Xaldin: In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle Gang: Like the pounding beat, Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore Sokka: Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for Terra: Huh? Sokka: That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for I want her paler than the moon With eyes that shine like stars Xigbar: My girl will marvel at my strength Adore my battle scars Rook Blonko: I couldn't care less what she'll wear Or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like: beef, pork, chicken Gang: Mmm! Dinobot: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer Max: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor Gang: You can guess what we have missed the most Since we went off to war Annoying Orange: What do we want? Gang: A girl worth fighting for Alex Mercer: My girl will think I have no faults Kovu: That I'm a major find Gatomon: Uh...how 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always...speaks her mind? All: Nah! Little Apple: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her Vexx: He thinks he's such a lady killer Grinch: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other Vexx: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother Gang: But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door Splosion Man: What do we want? Gang: A girl worth fighting for Splosion Man: Wish that I had All: A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting- (The cloaked figure appeared. People screamed in terror. The figure removed it's hood revealing to be Kokoro.)Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:TheBrideKingCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline